Assaulting the Citadel
(Once per week) |gold reward = |type = Miscellaneous |creatures = Anka-Ra Gargoyles |dlc = Base }} Assaulting the Citadel is a quest available in . Kailstig the Axe tells a group of delvers about Hel Ra Citadel, an ancient Yokudan city lost to the centuries. The city has recently been opened and occupied by the Celestial Warrior and drew to it several types of people; Redguards pilfering stones to retrieve pieces of their ancestral home, traders looking for a fabled freeway that once passed through the Citadel, and Undaunted which came after rumors of their disappearances.Dialogue from DamisiDialogue from AiraDialogue from Kailstig the Axe Background People venturing into Hel Ra Citadel have mysteriously vanished, including a group of Undaunted led by Kailstig the Axe. I should enter the Citadel to find out what happened to them. Quick walkthrough #Kill the Celestial Warrior #Speak to Mindil the Untested/Kailstig the Axe Walkthrough Hel Ra Citadel}} The quest is initiated from Kailstig the Axe in either the Crossroads Tavern or Hel Ra Citadel itself: "They say something terrible has awoken—or occupied—Hel Ra Citadel, abandoned by the Yokudans since they invaded Tamriel. Scholars have been disappearing inside since the door to the Citadel, sealed by the Yokudans for thousands of years, opened." :What are you talking about? "I was set to adventure with the Undaunted—to explore Hel Ra Citadel in the mountains. However, my fledgling allies—newcomers, all of them—entered without me. Probably thought it was funny. They never returned." ::What's happening at Hel Ra Citadel? "Something awakened in the Citadel—or took residence. We Undaunted decided to find out what, and I still mean to. Whatever it is, it's fierce. Undaunted don't just disappear. I came here searching for anyone else willing to go." :::I will go to Hel Ra Citadel. "Then what are you still talking to me for? Get to Hel Ra Citadel before all the good fighting is done. And if you see those fools who left me behind, tell them I said to go to Sovngarde. And not to enjoy themselves." ::::Why are you here in the Stargazer Observatory? "I heard rumors that one of the Celestials themselves has taken mortal form and wanders these halls. I would like the chance to fight her." Alternatively, at the entrance chamber to Hel Ra Citadel: "What's this? Another motley band come to steal my glory? You don't have the guts!" :What are you talking about? "I'm with the Undaunted—all newcomers—to explore Hel Ra Citadel up ahead. My fledgling allies disappeared inside while I was stocking provisions—probably thought it was funny to cut me out of the glory. It wasn't. And they never returned." ::What's happening at Hel Ra Citadel? "Something awakened in the Citadel—or took residence. We Undaunted decided to find out what, and I still mean to. Whatever it is, it's fierce. Undaunted don't just disappear. I welcome such a foe!" :::I'll go first. "Keep a note on you if you go out there. Write where you would like to be buried. I'll do my best to carry your body there, if I find it. What? An army of Undaunted vanished out there. I'm not morbid. I'm a realist." One can then ask Kailstig about the information at hand: ::::What do you know of Hel Ra Citadel? "It's been silent since the Yokudans invaded back in the First Era. Supposedly built during that time. Until recently that door behind you was shut, either by sorcery or craftsmanship. None could best it." :::::What happened recently? "The door opened. Many came. Some Redguards grabbed stones from this chamber, claiming pieces of their ancestral home. But something out there started grabbing the Redguards and scholars. Even members of the Undaunted." ::::Any idea what awaits me in the Citadel? "An enemy worthy of the Undaunted! We heard the crash of armored marching echo out of the walls, and the blast of an immense warhorn, but silence has fallen since my friends entered. It would take a savage dragon to quiet that many Undaunted." :::::You didn't see your foes? "All I've seen is the inside of our traveling packs. The others left without me when I was checking our equipment. It wasn't funny at that centaur graveyard in Elden Root, and it's not funny now. I hope a Yokudan ghost ate them." ::::Tell me more about the Undaunted. "We're the most daring group of adventurers to ever leap into boots! Bane of beast and Daedra alike! The fiercest brigands this side of Sovngarde! Some of us also enjoy disappearing into ancient Citadels, leaving the Nord in charge behind." Now that Kailstig the Axe has told of Hel Ra Citadel, a lost Yokudan stronghold, sealed for eternity, and opened up by the Warrior, the Undaunted delvers must defeat his Anka-Ra forces which occupy the ancient fortress. Undaunted delvers, the greatest on Tamriel, must challenge the Celestial Warrior's army and defeat him in the Hall of the Warrior, deep within the Citadel. They will encounter several powerful adversaries during their endeavor: Ra Kotu Ra Kotu is an air atronach of enormous size, and is accompanied by two Anka-Ra War-Priests and an Anka-Ra Destroyer. After Ra Kotu is defeated, the delvers must split up before continuing the trial, as there are now two gates that are open—southeastern, and north—western (right and left). The southeastern group encounters three locked portcullis that must be opened up by the other group in the battlements. The first portcullis that must be passed after the entrance, where in it, oil is spilt in area-of-effect damage, and hordes of Anka-Ra warriors will descend from the gates, and will keep doing so until the portcullis is opened. The next portcullis introduces Gargoyles, exploiting their ability to petrify delvers in a cone attack, and smashing the ground nine times with periodically-increasing damage. The northwestern group climbs to the battlements on which various catapults and ballistae are located, meeting various Anka-Ra and Gargoyles near these siege weapons. The group will also encounter levers on the battlements, indicated by purple lanterns and a few deceased Undaunted lying near them. They are used to open the portcullis of the other group, and it is crucial for them to use these levers for the assault to carry on. Yokeda Rok'dun Before Yokeda Rok'dun appears, he will cry out an order; "Unleash our Ra Gada against the intruders! Crush them as we did the Nedes of old!," and subsequently the southeastern group must defeat, in order, the first wave, the second wave, and the third and final wave. The first wave is composed of an Anka-Ra War-Priest, and and two pockets composed of one Anka-Ra warriors and two welwae each, coming from the edges of the arena, emerging from sandy tombs. The next wave is composed of two pockets of Anka-Ra Destroyers leading two armored welwae each. The third and final wave is composed of a horde of welwae, both armored and unarmored, several Anka-Ra archers and two Anka-Ra Flame-Shapers. After these waves are defeated, Yokeda Rok'dun emerges, accompanied by two Enraging Welwa. Yokeda Kai Yokeda Kai is an Anka-Ra Flame-Shaper who, like Rok'dun, emerges from a gate after various enemies have been defeated. After these battles, both groups open their respective gates to the next section and reunite, but must now face a great army of Anka-Ra and two Gargoyles, along with pairs of War-Priests, Flame-Shapers, and Destroyers. Each of these enemies are guarding the stairs leading to the Hall of the Warrior, the delvers' final destination When the army is defeated, the delvers must enter the Hall of the Warrior. The Celestial Warrior Here, the delvers travel through a cave tunnel, meeting on the way the Undaunted who came before, one of which is still clinging to life. The delvers must then enter the Hall itself. In the hall, there are two statues that create circles, the right one from the Warrior increasing damage output, while the left one increasing health recovery. "The Shehai of a first rank Ansei sank Yokuda. This Warrior's Shehai is beyond first rank." The Celestial Warrior is a fearsome opponent and masterful fighter, and has several abilities in his arsenal. He will make a quote about most abilities while attacking. At the end of the battle, with the Celestial Warrior defeated, he turns into dust and encounters the Thief, and, depending on completion of the other two trials in Craglorn, Sanctum Ophidia and Aetherian Archive, the following dialogue may differ and include the Celestial Mage. ;If only Hel Ra Citadel was completed The Warrior: '"The Serpent no longer clouds my mind. My sword will claim his neck." The Thief: "The Serpent belongs in the natural order. We will stop him, not murder him." The Warrior: "All talk and no action. Fall in behind me. The Serpent will learn his lesson." ;If completed Aetherian Archive The Warrior: "My eyes are finally clear. My sword will claim the Serpent's neck." The Thief: "The Serpent belongs in the natural order. The three of us will contain him, not end him." The Mage: "Then we should return him to his Apex Stone. And seal it properly. Thrice—if we have to." The Warrior: "To the Serpent's Stone, then. Fall in behind me. The snake will learn his lesson." ;If completed Sanctum Ophidia The Warrior: "My mind is free of the Serpent's thrall. My sword hungers for his neck." The Thief: "The Serpent has been confined to his Stone. Now, come. There is still the Mage to free from his influence." The Warrior: "That is hearty work—for a Thief. Fall in behind me. I will lead us to glory." ;If completed all trials The Warrior: "The Serpent no longer clouds my mind. Eyes clear, my sword will claim his neck." The Thief: "The Serpent has been confined to his Apex Stone, and the natural order is restored. But his attention will turn elsewhere. We should depart." The Warrior: "Surprisingly efficient. For a Thief and a Mage. Fall in line behind me. I will take charge from here." The Mage: "How gracious of you." Mindil the Untested and Kailstig the Axe then meet the delvers once more. Mindil will give the reward for defeating the Celestial Warrior if the quest was not done for a week, Kailstig if the quest was done. The Hall itself is left in ruins. If spoken to Mindil: "My friend, you're victorious! I hope Hel Ra Citadel was fierce enough for you!" :I've explored Hel Ra Citadel and defeated the opponents within. "You've outdone us, friend. You've reached the heart of this Citadel before the Undaunted. This doesn't happen often, but we'd like to give you something special to commemorate your feat!" If spoken to Kailstig the Axe: "You've got all your limbs, and you're victorious to boot! My Undaunted friends have yet to arrive. Roaring Romavel must have found a tavern." :I've explored Hel Ra Citadel and defeated the opponents within. "By Shor's prickly hairs―I wanted to be the first to tell the tale of the Citadel. You've beat us, my friend. You've daunted the Undaunted." Reward * (Once per week) *91–377 Journal Appearances * Category:Online: Quests Category:Online: Craglorn Quests Category:Online: Side Quests